Writing boards such as whiteboards and blackboards are frequently used in many different settings (e.g., academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Various content including text, drawings, arrows, tables, charts, and graphs may be drawn or placed on the writing boards for lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. Additionally or alternatively, similar content may be hand-drawn on a sheet of paper.
In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph of the writing board may be taken or a scan of the sheet of paper may be executed. Further, image processing such as optical character recognition (OCR), stroke recognition, and reconstruction may be executed to extract the contents of the image (i.e., the photograph, the scan, etc.).
The image most likely includes noise. During conversion of the image into an electronically editable format, the noise may be mistaken for actual content of the image. Accordingly, the noise may inadvertently appear in the electronically editable format. This is undesirable. Regardless, users still wish to convert the noisy image into an electronically editable format.